The advent and continued growth of electronic coupons and other electronically transmitted mercantile instruments (e.g., to a mobile phone or a computer) has permitted an unprecedented array of benefits to customers and vendors alike, allowing transactions or extensions of privileges that were previously not possible. However, much potential remains unrealized as customers typically are able only to employ the instruments for highly limited uses, and normally cannot transfer instruments or any associated privileges to others.